


Stretch the Day

by Stratagem



Series: Voltron Space Family [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Weekend at the Garrison, Family fun, Gen, Pre-Voltron, friendship is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Lance and Hunk hang out with their siblings at a lake and have a nice day where nothing bad happens. Really!





	Stretch the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD!
> 
> A/N: Ugh, all my other paladin family fics have been a tad angsty up until now, so HERE, have some fluffy fluffer fluffiness with Hunk and Lance's families hanging out together and being FRIENDS.

"Okay, so this is way better than going to the Family Weekend Brunch thing."

"You're not lying, buddy," Lance said with a content sigh. The two cadets were sitting at the end of a dock out on Lake Crystal, their feet in the water and bellies full from the epic grilling feast their parents had created. Cuban-Samoan fusion food was officially a thing and it was beautiful.

The Garrison was having a Family Weekend, which meant that families were invited to invade the campus, gush over their brilliant offspring, brag aggressively to each other about said offspring, then leave. Normally people participated in the Garrison-sanctioned events that were held on campus, but Lance and Hunk had grabbed their families and dashed off to the lake. True, Lance had been campaigning for Disney Land, but a day at the lake was a decent consolation prize. They had tried to drag Pidge along and Lance had even given a speech about team-bonding, but he had refused, saying he was going to meet with his mom on videochat later or something.

"Your mom's going to have to give my mom that BBQ recipe," Hunk said, "I think I saw Pops eat three bowls of it, and he's picky."

"Literally no one's picky when it comes to my mom's cooking," Lance said proudly. He kicked at the surface of the lake, sending a spray of water into the air. It caught Theo and Isaia as they grappled on top of a rented paddleboard, playing a small-scale version of king-of-the-hill.

"Lance, come fight me!" Theo demanded, even though Isaia had him on his knees in a headlock. He twisted around, wrapping a leg around Isaia's and squeezing.

"You have to beat Isaia first," Lance said. He leaned back on his hands and smirked at Hunk. "Which'll be never." The two of them were watching their younger siblings while their parents rested in the shade near the picnic tables. Actually, Lance's older sister Paz was _supposed_ to be watching the kids, but she was currently floating farther out in the lake, sunbathing. The loser.

"It's sort of not fair since Isaia takes MMA classes," Hunk said. He winced in sympathy as Isaia whipped around and sent scrawny Theo over his shoulder, straight into the water. "See?"

"Round seven!" Theo shouted the moment his head popped above the surface. "Underwater attack!" He dove down, disappearing into the green-tinted water of the lake.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Isaia said, "Hold on…" He stood solidly on the paddleboard, his balance basically perfect, at least until hands latched onto one side of the board and shoved. Isaia yelled as he fell off, nearly landing on top of Theo.

"See, even though Isaia's better, Theo fights dirty," Lance said. He looked over the edge of the dock and grinned down at Josie, who was sitting on the other paddleboard, legs in the water. "Right?"

"Super right," she said, looking up and nodding. "I wanna swim now, okay?"

"Sure, but stay right here near the dock."

Josie splashed into the water and paddled around until she was between Hunk's right foot and Lance's left. Looping a hand around each of their ankles, she treaded water and watched Theo and Isaia try to drown each other.

Hunk's eyes lit up like he had been chosen by a kitten, and he kept his foot still for her, only kicking his left one. He didn't have any little sisters, so he had adopted Josie after meeting her the first time and he found her to be quite adorable.

"I thought you were going to swim," Lance said, moving his leg back and forth a little, making Josie sway. "That is so not swimming. We're not a swing."

Josie ignored him and continued to tread water. "Isaia's killing Theo."

Hunk frowned, looking out at the battling pair. "Isaia! No murdering people! It's considered bad manners, bro."

Isaia laughed. "It's just Theo!"

Hunk sighed. "So my brother's apparently a psychopath."

"He has a point," Lance said, grinning, "But trust me, my mom would be seriously pissed if Theo died. She's gotten attached over the years, no idea why."

"We could go rescue him," Josie said. She let go of Hunk's ankle and wrapped both arms around Lance's leg. Indulging her, he swung his leg back and forth, dragging her through the water and making her laugh.

"I think he needs to learn to rescue himself," Lance said, his voice slowly raising in volume, "Maybe then he'll stop picking fights with people who are bigger than him!" By the time he finished his sentence, he had his hands cupped around his mouth, making a natural megaphone to shout at Theo.

"Lance, oh my god, can you be any louder?" Paz called from her float, "I don't think the people in Canada heard you."

Lance grinned. "Like this?!" he roared, the water amplifying his voice.

"Lance, I swear—"

"Like a sailor!"

"You are so dead—"

"-ly handsome!"

Out on the paddleboard, Isaia and Theo had stopped play-fighting and draped themselves over the paddleboard.

"Your brother is weird."

"Yeah," Theo said with a grin, "So's yours."

"Yeah, he is." Isaia turned toward him, mischief on his face, "So, what're we gonna do to the Mullet again? For revenge?"

"Well, see, we're gonna need a snake…"

 


End file.
